roguetechfandomcom-20200213-history
In Game Settings
New Game options for Custom Campaign Settings that can only be modified at game start: Iron Man Mode * Ironman Mode restricts you to only one save file. All consequences, including 'Mech loss, MechWarrior death, and failed missions are permanent * Running out of funds, or failing any Priority Mission Will result in campaign loss. * This Setting is inteded for veterans and those seeking a significant Challenge Mech Parts Required * The number of mech parts required to salvage in order to fully complete the mech into something usable. * Parts for Mech Assembly overrule this setting Skip Prologue * '''''ITEM DISABLED AND HARDCODED. ''''' * '''''NEW GAMES WILL ALWAYS SKIP PROLOGUE.''''' * You will start off in the Argo instead of the leopard Unequipped Mechs * '''''CAN'T DELETE OR CHANGE THIS, MAY CONFLICT WITH MODS, USE AT OWN RISK!!''''' In Game Difficulty Settings Parts for Mech Assembly * USE THIS SETTING TO CONTROL NUMBER OF PARTS * This setting controls the number of salvaged or purchased Mech parts you must aquire to assemble a new mech. * Increase this value to make new Mechs rarer and more difficult to obtain * Select between 3 to 8 parts required Mech recovery Chance * This Setting is intended for veterans and those seeking a significant challenge. * This setting defines the chance to recover a destroyed mech before KIA(+10%) and EJECT (+50%) recovery bonus * Select between On, 10-100% Enemy Force Strength * This setting modifies the overall strength of the enemy forces * At higher difficulties, you will encounter heavier Mechs * Select between, Very Easy! to Spank ME! Starter Mech A selection of starter mechs you can choose from * Thunderbolt 5SB * Wolfhound * Centurion-A2 * Katyushka * Blackjack-G * Porcupine * Kintaro-18S * Grand Dragon -3k * Katapult-3 * Butcher Contract Difficulty Variance * Set your Choice of Maxium diffculty Difference between generaterd contracts * EAch number is half skull difference to your gloabal difficulty * Select between 0 to 10 Contract Payment * This setting controls the amount of C-Bills paid by contracts across the entire game * Adjust this setting to make the economic gameplay more or less forgiving * Select between Cheapskate to Luxurious Salvage * THis setting changes the amount of salvage you may obtain from negotiation * Adjust this setting to make the economic gameplay more or less forgiving * Select Between Stingy to Generous Commander Experience Points * Use this to decide for the starting Experience points of your commander * Select between 1750 to 10000 Advanced MechWarriors * In the later parts of the game, new MechWarriors in the Hiring Hall will often have better stats and skills than in the earlier parts of the game. * Modify this setting to change the frequency of new MechWarriors having these improvements * Select between Rare to Often Ronin Hire Chance * This Setting controls the chance of hiring ronin * Select between Never to 100% Pilots Per System * This setting controls the Pilots available per System * Select between 1 to 10 MechWarrior Progression * This setting controls the amount of experience MechWarriors gain after each mission. * Change this setting to adjust the rate of which MechWarriors improve their stats and gain new skills * Select between Ultra Slow to Very Fast MechWarrior Exponent * This setting controls the exponent of raising XP Cost per level * LevelCost=(Potential Level, Exponent)*Multiplier * Select between Ultra Slow to Very Fast MechWarrior Multiplier * This Setting controls the Multiplier of XP Cost per level. * LevelCost=(Potential Level, Exponent)*Multiplier * Select Between Ultra Slow to Very Fast Lethality * Choose the chance of being KILLED IN ACTION * Select between Never to Always Starting Money * Select between 1000000 and Cheat Mech Bay C-Bills * Select between East to Expensive Argo Monthly Payment * Select between Very Easy to Very Hard Argo Monthly Morale * Select between Very Easy to Very Hard Shop Selling Prices * Select between 5% to 25% Scrap Return Values * Select between 5% to 25% Max Shop Inventory * Select between 20 to 200 Max Specials Per Shop * Select between 5 to 80 [[Beginner Tips|Next]] '''Content'''